The Infiltrator
by Dragonheart Of Ireland
Summary: During the EU-Britannian War, Vanessa Hackett is sent into the lion's den by her superiors in the EU High Command. Infiltrating Henderson Academy in the heart of the Britannian Empire. Now deep undercover in Pendragon, Vanessa must watch her every step. For one wrong move could be her last. Fortunately, she has backup from her fellow agents as well as unexpected allies.


**_Author's Note:_**

* * *

**Edit: For those who already read this chapter, go down to my Author's Notes at the end of the chapter and look for the word Edit***

**This story is also on AO3.**

* * *

**_Date: January 1st, 2016_**

**_Location: Pendragon, Henderson Private Academy, Holy Britannian Empire_**

* * *

"Hello, my name is Vanessa Hackett. It's a pleasure to meet you all. But you can call me Van for short."

With a bored expresion, the new history teacher, Claus Warwick sighs before pointing to an empty seat in the front row by the window, "Very good Miss Hackett. Please sit beside Princess Silvia."

With a curt nod, Vanessa takes her seat beside the 5'7 pink haired blue eyed Princess Silvia without saying a word. A minute later, someone taps Vanessa on the shoulder. In response she turns to face a 6'1 bond haired green eyed bespectacled bueaty in her late teens. With a smile, the girl holds out her hand, "Name's Rhea va Britannia. Pleasure to meet you. By the way, the girl beside you is my younger sister Silvia za Britannia. Oh and I like your eyes, they're even bluer than Silvia's."

Vanessa returns the smile and runs a hand through her long blond hair before shaking Rhea's hand, "Vanessa Hackett. Pleasure to meet you to. Thanks for the complement."

Rhea smirks, "No problem, you sexy 5'9 bombshell!"

Vanessa grins, "If we weren't in class, I toltally have sex with you."

Rhea licks her lips before quipping, "If that were the case I would say, bring it. By the way, no pleasure to meet you too your highness?"

Vanessa shrugs, "Not my gig."

After this, Vanessa attempts to speak to Silvia, however Silvia ignores her. Rhea then sighs, "Oh, don't mind my stuck up little sister, she's like that with most people."

Vanessa shrugs, "No worries."

Suddenly a boy behind Vanessa snorts before quipping, "Ignore the pampered princess... by the way, name's Ashley Ashra."

With a smile, Vanessa shakes Ashley's hand, "Nice to meet you." Vanessa then turns to Rhea, "To further answer your question... that's not a one liner, No, not really. It's not do to disrespect, like some will believe or will say it is. It's just that I don't care for the whole 'bow down to people automatically because of who someone is or whom their family is.'"

Rhea raises an eyebrow, "Not even to Charles zi Britannia himself?"

Vanessa snorts, "When it comes to him, as the old saying goes: Less said, easy mended."

Rhea chuckes, "So not a fan eh? I like and respect you already... and I'll defiantly have sex with you some time."

Vanessa laughs and shakes her head, "No, not a fan. I hope my words don't get me picked up by the OSI or something. Oh, and for the sex part, your so on!"

Rhea shrugs, "Who knows. Remember: Big Brother is watching you. And of course will have sex later."

Vanessa smirks, "Defiantly."

Without warning, Claus coughs into his hand, "Pay attention class. Now then. So far we've covered the early history of Britannia, WW1, the Russain Revolution and the Russian Civil War. Today we'll cover the early 20th century that we didn't cover already. At least until the bell rings. Now then lets begin. Despite the Bolsheviks victory in the civil war, they soon found that Russia's problems far exceeded what they blamed Tsar Nicholas II and his family for. However they eventually managed to get the country to somewhat to run again despite everything stacked against them. After Pavel Jughashvili succeeded Lenin as the second President of the Soviet Union, he managed to industrialize the Soviet Union at breakneck speed. Now, what did Jughashvili do before WW2?"

Monica Kruszewski raises her hand before standing up, "Under Jughashvili, income tax was permanently abolished. He also nationalized virtually everything. Also he implemented universal healthcare in the Soviet Union. In fact, dental care and veterinary services were by law merged with healthcare on Febuary 12th, 1935. Meaning, dental care and veterinary services are covered under universal healthcare."

After these words, Monica sits down after Claus gives her an approving nod. Claus then continues, "Good. Jughashvili is a very controversial figure here in Britannia. Now can anyone tell me why? The main reason will do."

Marrybell mel Britannia raises her hand before standing up, "In the closing days of the First Pacific War between Britannia, the Soviet Union and Japan in 1945. Soviet forces shot down the two planes carrying the atomic bombs meant for Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Despite the Soviets being our allies during the war, they gunned down those two planes after their spies received word of our plans to use the bombs. After that, the Soviets took those bombs from the wreckage and began researching aways to reproduce the atomic bomb. Yet at the same time, Jughashvili still helped our soldiers by giving medical aid when they needed it. Even after our country nearly declared on them. The only reason we didn't was because of our ongoing two front war with the Japanese and EU. We couldn't realistically fight the Russians as well. Plus, they along with their Chinese Federation allies were heavily entrenched in Hokkaido and Kyushu. Not to mention, they both overran the entire Korean peninsula."

After these words, Marrybell sits down. Claus nods, "Good. Now, can anyone tell me the aftereffects of the First Pacific War in brief summary?"

Seekvaira Agares raises her hand before standing up, "Japan was occupied by joint Soviet and Chinese forces while Emperor Julius ko Britannia ordered Britannia to allow the occupation due to fears of the two captured atomic bombs being used against Britannia. Something he's scorned for doing to his day. Many call Emperor Julius a coward for his actions. However, he didn't wish to needlessly lose more Britannian lives. Despite this, He demanded that the Philippines, and other Britannian territories the Japanese took during the war be returned to their control. As well as a nonaggression pact with Japan for sixty-four years.

To finally end the war, the Soviets along with the Chinese and the Japanese were forced to agree to these demands. After this, the former Japanese Empire territorially was reduced to just the home islands. Despite what most people thought at the time, Japan remained a monarchy instead of being turned into a communist republic. However, Japan was forced to become a constatutional monarchy. Unlike the Tianzi of today, the title of Emperor wasn't relegated to a mere symbolic/ceremonial position with no real power. However, they were forced to allow women into the line of succession by Imperial law. Also the Imperial goverment was to allow permanent communist/socialist parties to exist without persecution. The government was forced to follow these concessions under the pain of Tokyo being occupied."

After these words, Seekvaira sits down. Claus then gives a curt nod, "Good. Now, who can tell me why the Soviets where allied with Britannia in the first place?"

Rias Gremory raises her hand before standing up, "Because Japan launched a unprovoked attack on the Soviets. That happened on January 1st, 1941. Since the Soviets and Britannia had a mutual enemy, they teamed up to fight Japan."

After these words, Rias sits down. Claus nods approvingly, "Good. Now, did the Soviets help Britannia fight the EU? More importantly, did they get involved with the war at all?"

Sona Sitri raises her hand before standing up. She then shakes her head, "No. They stayed neutral. The Soviets only aided Britannia in fighting Japan because Japan attacked Vladivostok in a suprise attack. The only thing the Soviets ever did in regards to the EU was station troops on the Soviet-EU border just in case the EU invaded due to them allying with Britannia. Both the EU and Britannia where informed that the Soviet Union will only ally with Britannia to fight Japan. And that they will under no circumstances fight the EU unless the EU attacks first. Both the EU and Britannia both agreed to respect the Soviet's decision."

After these words, Sona sits down. Satisfied, Claus nods, "Very well stated. Now then. Was there anytime the EU and the Soviet Union were on the brink of war?

Clara Lanfranc raises her hand before standing up, "Yes. Several times. The most prominent was on June 4th, 1944. Several elements of the EU High Command attempted to stage an assassination of President Jughashvili and make it look like the OSI was the ones responsible. This was in a desperate attempt to get the Soviets on their side. However, the plot backfired spectacularly. The Soviets saw right through the deception. After that, one small step and war would break out. However, war was averted only because the EU government threw the conspertors under the bus to save their own skin. As for what they did with the conspirators, they threw them in prison. The EU then profusely apologized to the the Soviet government."

After these words, Clara sits down. With a nod of approval, Claus smiles, "Good answer. Now then, When did WW2 end and who won the war. The EU or Britannia?"

Euphemia li Britannia raises her hand before standing up, "September 15th, 1945. The EU. It was a close call though. If it wasn't for a combination of the republics of Germany, England, Scotland, Wales and Ireland's efforts, then the EU would of lost the war."

After these words, Euphemia sits down. Claus nods approvingly, "Excellent. Now then, what was the treaty that ended the war and when did it happen?"

Kallen Stadtfeld/Kōzuki raises her hand before standing up, "The Treaty of Berlin. It was on September 20th, 1945.

After these words, Kallen sits down. Satisfied, Claus nods, "That's correct. What was the era that came directly after WW2 and when did it end?"

Mash Kyrielight raises her hand before standing up, "The Cold War. It ended on August 12th, 2010. In response to Britannia's invasion of Japan, the EU declared war on Britannia. Directly starting WW3."

After these words, Mash sits down. With a nod of satisfaction, Claus moves on, "Who can tell me what was the first battle of WW3? To be precise, what was the battle called?"

Shirley Fenette raises her hand before standing up, "The Third Battle of the Atlantic. The reason it was called this was because the First Battle of the Atlantic took place in WW1 and the Second Battle of the Atlantic was during WW2."

After these words, Shirley sits down. Satisfied, Claus nods, "Now then, I want you all to write an essay on what we just talked about. So take out your pen and paper and do the best you can before the end of class."

* * *

Several hours later, classes end for the day. Without meaning to, Vanessa bumps into Silvia. A few seconds after this, Silvia snarls, "How dare you attack me you little tramp, do you know who I am!?"

Vanessa merely scoffs, "Of course I do, you big breasted bimbo! And I didn't attack you! I bumped into you by accedent."

Silvia's face quickly morphs into a scandalized look, "YOU DARE TO TALK TO ME THAT WAY YOU WHORE!?"

Vanessa merely dismisses Silvia with a shrug, "It's obvious you don't have two brain cells to rub together!"

Before Silvia can do or say another word, Rhea and two other girls step in between them and glare at Silvia. With a growl, the shorter of the two snaps, "That's enough sister."

The shorter girl stands at 5'3 with greyish-blue eyes with light blonde hair. With a hateful glare, Silvia snarls, "Stay out of this Claire! And you, who the hell are you to glare at me?!"

The shorter girl, Claire chuckles, "Not a chance Silvia." Claire then turns to Vanessa and holds out her hand, "My names Claire li Britannia."

Vanessa smiles and shakes Claire's hand, "Vanessa Hackett. Pleasure to meet you."

Annoyed that being ignored, Silvia snarls, "Show me some respect!"

The taller girl, 5'7, with short red hair and blue eyes turns to Silvia and sneers, "Oh shut up you spoiled brat." The girl then promply turns to face Vanessa before holding her hand out as well, "My name is Kallen Stadtfeld. Pleasure to meet you."

Vanessa smiles before shaking Kallen's hand, "Same here." Vanessa then looks over at Rhea, "By the way Rhea, your sister Silvia is a bitch."

Rhea chuckles, "Ain't that the truth!"

Claire smirks, "Most defiantly a bitch."

Furious at being ignored as well as being highly offended, Silvia storms off in the other direction while muttering very choice words loudly. Shaking her head, Claire snorts, "That's so typical of her. By the way, what do you want to do now that classes are out?"

Vanessa shrugs, "You three want to go to The Senator's Palace?"

Kallen nods, "Of course."

Rhea laughs, "Heck yah!"

Meanwhile, Claire merely shrugs, "Sure. Actually, My sisters, Euphemia and Marrybell as well as several others will meet us there. Heck even a teacher is willing to come."

* * *

_**Location: The Senator's Palace **_

* * *

The Senator's Palace, one of the most popular malls in Pendragon. It see's the average percentage of a thousand people a day. The Palace has been around for fifteen years. The vast maze of isles the girls find themselves in is still a bit off putting despite them being here numerous times before. It isn't long before the girls meet several people. With a smile, Claire introduces Vanessa to Shirley Fenette, Erica Wood, Elicia Markor, Eris Kschessinskaya, Miya I. Hillmick,

Mash Kyrielight, Laila la Britannia, Leila Malcal, Sarah Danes, Olivia Reuel, Anna Clément, Kate Novak, Ferilli Baltrow, Hilda Fagan, Chloe Winkel, Ayano Kosaka, Sophie Randle, Euphemia li Britannia, Sophie Wood, Seekvaira Agares, Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Tsubaki Shinra, Aira ce Britannia, Andrea va Britannia (turns out that she's Rhea's twin sister), Nicole ka Britannia, Lena na Britannia, Marrybell mel Britannia, Sokkia Sherpa, Toto Thompson, Oldrin Zevon, Monica Kruszewski and Cara Dallas. After the introductions are over, the girls explore several area's throught the mall.

While in the video game section, Vanessa pics up a alternate history game called The American Century. The game's about what if George Washington won his rebellion. The game is set in the year 2016. In game, Queen Elisabeth III fled to British Canada and formed the Britannian Empire from the remains of British North Amarica after the Humiliation of Edinburgh. In the game, you can choose to play ether as The Holy Briannian Empire, The United States of America, The African Federation, The Chinese Democratic Union, The Euopean Federation or the Soviet Union at the beginning of WW3. In game The USA, The African Federation, The Chinese Democratic Union, The European Federation and the Soviet Union are allied against Britannia.

With a small smirk, Vanessa picks up the game. As she walks away, she remembers why she's even in Pendragon in the first place. To sow dissension and chaos amongst the Britannian people on the orders of her superiors in Europa United. With the war a stalemate between Britannia and the EU, she along with Marirrosa Noriega (alias Cara Dallas), Leila Malcal, Sarah Danes, Olivia Reuel, Anna Clément, Kate Novak, Ferilli Baltrow, Hilda Fagan, Chloe Winkel, Ayano Kosaka, Sophie Randle, Claus Warwick and Oscar Hammel are sent as undercover opertives into Britannia to hopefully bring Britannia down from the inside. They arrived in Pendragon a week earlier than Vanessa.

Since Henderson's teaching positions for science, math and history opened up after the three pervious teachers are arrested for money laundering, fraud and tax evasion curtesy of the EU. Sophie, Claus and Oscar take up the vacant positions. Sophie as science teacher, Claus Warwick as history teacher and Oscar as math teacher. Meanwhile Marirrosa, Leila, Sarah, Olivia, Anna, Kate, Ferilli, Hilda, Chloe and Ayano become students. The only reason Ayano is even allowed in as a student is because of her cover as Leila's personal maid/assistant/bodyguard.

After she herself successfully infiltrated Henderson earlier today, the first part of her mission became a success. Now to sow chaos and discord in the heart of the Empire. However, despite her initial success, Vanessa knows she must be wary of being discovered at a moments notice. Especially from the hawk like gazes of Princesses Claire and Marrybell.

As Vanessa walks out of the video game section after buying the game, she unexpectedly spots Silvia. It quickly becomes obvious that she's acting suspiciously due to the fact that she's trying to sneak away with somthing in her hand. Most of the surrounding people don't even realize, however Vanessa is trained to spot these discrepancies. In Vanessa's personal opinion, Silvia is somewhat of a pro, however she can't outwit Vanessa's raptor like attention to the smallest of details. Even as a child, Vanessa had this ability in spades. This is one of the central reasons Gene Smilas picked her in the first place.

Quietly, Vanessa covertly follows Silvia throughout the mall. Unfortunately, Vanessa isn't as stealthy as she thinks she is. With a sideways glance, Marrybell turns to Oldrin, "Where do you think those two are going?"

With a sigh, Oldrin shrugs, "Don't know. Something isn't right here."

Marrybell nods, "I agree. Get the others, we're following those two."

* * *

An hour later, Silvia slips inside a bathroom. A few minutes later, Vanessa follows her inside, careful not be seen. Unfortunately, Vanessa isn't as careful as she thinks she is because Marrybell and several others follow after her, but manages to stay out of sight. Meanwhile, Waiting till Silvia's back is turned, Vanessa quickly enters an empty stall and quietly shuts the door. Several minutes later, Vanessa hears Silvia call someone. Hitting a small hidden recording device in her shirt collar, Vanessa listens in on the conversation. Curtly Silvia begins the conversation in a hushed tone, "Yah I got it. It's just what you wanted. Anything you want more from me? Just so you know you little... bitch, I despise blackmail... I know your holding _THAT_ over my head, but you know I'll eventually... fine fuckface... I'll bring it to Lanfranc in four hours... This geass you gave me to... oh you'll get what's coming to you fucker! One of these days you'll pay for murdering my sister Julia and driving Orpheus away... V.V."

Silvia then promptly hangs up. A minute later, Silvia growls, "You know, I know your listening in. I knew you were following me since the gaming section. Why do you think I acted suspiciously in the first place. So come out."

Vanessa sighs before coming out, "So who is V.V?"

Silvia growls, "So it's you. Anyway, he's an immortal brat that holds my leash unfortunately. You will keep your mouth shut Eurogirl or I'll expose you as a double agent. V.V views me as a useful puppet. So he informed me of you and the other EU operatives. The little bastard is already aware of Operation Blackbird."

Vanessa snorts, "No doubt traitors within our own ranks. Immortal really? Anyone else would find that hard to believe but not me."

Silvia chuckles, "I know, vampire. Heh, before V.V. and his damned immortality, I never would of believed vampires existed if I was told before meeting the little prick... but now? Dude's not a vamp... just a little troll with too much power and a massive continent sized ego. Now then, I believe we are at an impasse. You have information that'll put the lives of those I care about in jeopardy, while I'm stuck with the dilemma on what to do with you. I actually allowed you to follow me so I could ask your help. Of course you'll want somthing in exchange first right?"

Vanessa nods and begins thinking of something. After four minutes, Vanessa comes up with the most absurd idea she's ever had. And doubts it'll even work. Blushing profusely, she asks, "Why don't we become lovers... in secret of course?"

At these words, Silvia chokes while blushing redder than a tomato, "Done... The fuck?! If that's all you want then I guess we can do that. I do have one of the midget's... I mean one of V.V.'s agents as my roommate. Her name is Clara Lanfranc. However Henderson allows four people to room together. So far, only Lanfranc is willing to be my roommate. So you'll fit right in. I'll take care of your transfer of rooms. Being a Britannian Princess after all does have it's perks. Also don't ask what the package is. I'll be handling it over to Lanfranc at Henderson anyway. So do we have a deal or not."

Still blushing, Vanessa nods before shaking Silvia's hand, "Deal."

As soon as Silvia shakes Vanessa's hand, Vanessa forcefully pulls Silvia into her before she sinks her fangs into Silvia's neck. Three minutes later, Vanessa pulls her fangs out and cuts her wrist with a previously hidden knife before forcing Silvia to drink her blood. Afterwards, Vanessa uses healing magic on her wrist to repair her wound. suddenly there's a blur of speed before Vanessa is on her ass. It takes a few seconds for Vanessa to get her bearings and recognizes Shirley, Erica, Elicia, Eris, Sophie Randle, Laila, Euphemia, Mash, Sophie Wood, Kallen, Miya, Marrybell, Oldrin, Toto, Sokkia, Marirrosa, Leila, Sarah, Olivia, Anna, Kate, Ferilli, Hilda, Chloe, Ayano, Monica, Claire, Seekvaira, Rias, Sona, Akeno, Koneko, Tsubaki, Aira, Rhea, Andrea, Nicole and Lena. Narrowing her eyes, Sokkia fists tighten, "We were listening in you know. Now tell us what you did to Princess Silvia!"

Vanessa sighs, "I wasn't as stealthy as I hoped. Fuck! Very well I turned her into a vampire. It'll take a full twenty minutes for her to turn. Also, your going to have to wait for Silvia to wake up for an explanation."

To prove she's telling the truth, Vanessa turns into mist for a few seconds before returning to human form. Everyone is wide-eyed at the revelation. Sokkia whistles, "Holy shit, vampires are real! If it wasn't for Princess Silvia, I would say, way cool!"

Meanwhile Marrybell just glares at Vanessa, "So you turned my sister. Will she be the same as before you turned her for the most part?"

Vanessa snorts, "You mean, will she thirst for human blood? No. Unless of course she's low on blood from getting shot or something."

Marrybell eyes flash, "I see. I guess we wait. But I will get information out of you. Even if I have to beat you to an inch of your life!"

Vanessa shrugs, "Whatever you say."

Twenty minutes later, Silvia wakes up. Vanessa smirks, "I just turned you into a vampire. It's against your will, but if we're going to take on this V.V. person and his goon squad, we're going to need all the help and advantages as we can get. By the way, it took you twenty minutes to fully turn."

With a glare, Silvia growls, "As much as I want to, I'll berate you later. So what are the advantages and disadvantages of being a vampire?"

Vanessa chuckles, "I'll tell you on the way back to Henderson. By the way, look who followed us."

It doesn't take Silvia long to recognize the people around her. With a frusterated scowl, Silvia groans, "How much did you hear?"

With a grim expression, Claire sighs, "All of it."

With a defeated look, Silvia chokes, "I tried to keep you out of this shit. If V.V. finds out..."

SLAP!

With a glare, Rhea glares at Silvia, "You idiot! I have no clue who V.V. is but now is the time to tell us!"

Suddenly Rias speaks up, "My brother Sirzechs as well as Lady Leviathan know alot about that little shit. So does several others. That's why me, Seekvaira and Sona as well as our respective peerages infiltrated Henderson."

With an exasperated sigh, Marrybell groans, "Who hasn't infiltrated our country already... pod people perhaps?!"

Sokkia snorts, "Yah that will be the day."

With a sigh, Leila speaks for the fist time, "We shouldn't talk about sensitive matters here. We should find a private location."

Marrybell nods, "I agree."

With a chuckle, Vanessa grabs Silvia by the hand, "So, I was thinking that for us to fully seal this pact, we have sex right here and right now. After that, you"ll tell us everything you know about V.V., this geass thing and Clara Lanfranc."

Every girl in the room except Sokkia (who grins like a madwoman) blushes crimson at Vanessa's proclamation. After several minutes of thinking things through, Silvia shakes her head before growling, "No, but I will settle for a kiss on the lips though!"

* * *

_**Location: Unknown Location/Henderson Private Academy**_

* * *

After the meeting, the group move to a private location via Rias's teleportation magic to discuss things futher. From there, Rias, Sona and Seekvaira call there respective peerages to the meeting. Including several allies. They introduce themselves as Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Kunou, Yasaka, Ravel Phenex, Grayfia Lucifuge, Cleria Belial, Roygun Belphegor, Kaguya Sumeragi, Savitri Kagari, Neha Shankar, Xu Lifeng, Nunnally vi Britannia, Mariah vi Britannia, Rika Minami, Margaret Daniels, Brynhildr, Alice Halliburton, Dalque McQuaid, Sancia Masterson, Lucretia Ambrose, Chen Mao, Alice Shaing, Jiang Lihua, Mio Naruse, Maria Naruse, Misla Bael, Serafall Leviathan, Ingvild Leviathan, Bafeel Furcas, Lilitifa Vepar, Venelana Gremory and Eneely Vassago. Ravel, Cleria, Roygun, Mio, Misla, Serafall, Ingvild, Bafeel, Lilitifa, Venelana and Eneely call their peerages to the meeting as well.

At the sight of Nunnally and Mariah vi Britannia being alive, the imperial siblings break down into tears. Especially since Nunnally can now walk and see. Yasaka explains to everyone how she along with several allies and subordinate restored Nunnally's legs and eyesight back in 2009. Yasaka also tells everyone that she along with Kunou met Lelouch, Nunnally and Mariah during their exile in Japan. With tears in her eyes, Mariah states that she and Nunnally were forced to watch helplessly as members of the OSI murdered Lelouch to the complete shock, anger and horror of the imperial siblings.

Silvia, Marrybell and Claire in particular swear revenge on Britannia, V.V. and Emperor Charles for everything those bastads have done and continue to do. After things calm down, Xu Lifeng tells everyone that the High Eunuchs were just assassinated on direct orders of the Four Devil Kings to the excitement of those unaware till now. This is why Jiang Lihua is here, not only to lay low and wait till things blow over... aka... to stay out of the reach of the High Eunuch loyalists until their permanently delt with, but also to finally see the outside world. Something the white haired sixteen year old girl appreciates. In fact, another reason she's here is because of the information the Federation can gain on Britannia.

After the introductions, revelations and explanations are out of the way. The meeting begins. After two hours they come up with a plan to deal with Clara. While their doing this, they discover the thing Silvia had with her hand that grabbed Vanessa's attention is a disc. The disc contains blackmail material on several nobles V.V. wants dirt on. Silvia was at the mall to buy a video game so she could switch the game disc with the disc she's supposed to give Clara. The plan was to disguise the blackmail material as a video game if things turned sour. Silvia also apologizes to Vanessa for her outburst at Henderson earlier.

Silvia goes on to explain that even though she is... uptight, stuck up, spoiled and what not, the extra... bullshit, it's a carefully constructed act to make her enemies underestimate her as well as to protect the people she cares for. Marrybell questions how her semi-act protects people. Marrybell further comments that despite how she portrays herself in public, Silvia is highly intelligent as well as an extremely perspective and quick thinking individual that can allow... but not every single time... her emotions to cloud her judgment. This can get Silvia into... sticky situations.

From there, Silvia explains that the thing that V.V. is holding over her head is that if she tells anyone about him, he'll kill everyone she ever cares for or has an attachment to (something Clara already knows about). That's the major reason why she puts on her semi-act as a spoiled mouthy hateful bitch. So V.V. has less of an excuse to murder new people she secretly comes to care for (besides the people V.V. already knows about). That being said, Silvia's sisters as well as people that personal know her (including Vanessa) tearfully reconcile with Silvia (although Vanessa doesn't cry). Silvia's explanation causes Vanessa to come to deeply respect her for her attempts to try and protect those she cares about.

Once their plan is in place, they return to Henderson to enact it. Two hours later, Silvia along with Vanessa stand in front of Clara. The others are watching from a hidden camara embedded in a picture frame placed on Silvia's dresser. V.V./OSI's existing listening devices are covertly fried via a hidden EMP weapon located in Vanessa's wristwatch (It's designed to only take out listening devices). After Vanessa introduces herself as their newst roommate, she arbitrarily decides to go against the plan. Which was for Vanessa to introduce herself to Clara before politely leaving the room so Clara and Silvia can have their meeting. Afterwards, the information will go straight to Sirzechs. They then will go from there. This plan is abandoned simply due to Vanessa's impatience.

However, Vanessa has other ideas. Vanessa looks into Clara's eyes before using her vampiric ability to hypnotize her. With a smirk, Vanessa asks a hypnotized Clara, "Tell me Clara, Why do you serve V.V. Truthfully, do you really even believe in his cause or even actually loyal to him?"

The hypnotized Clara answers with a shake of her head, "No I don't. However, I remember what that bastard did to Princess Julia. As does everyone else in the Geass Order, but we know to keep our mouthes shut. As for loyalty, that's a no as well. I obey out of fear. That's also why I serve him: Out of fear of not only being killed myself, but also to protect Princess Silvia for whom I'm genuinely in love with despite her various flaws. If I'm dead, I can't protect my beloved."

At these words, Silvia gasps, "Woah... I didn't know you actually love me!"

Meanwhile, Vanessa whistles before freeing Clara of her hypnosis and even, allowing her to remember the question she was asked. As well as her answer and Silvia's reaction to her answer. Clara glares at Vanessa hatefully while blushing furiously, "You bitch! I should kill you where you stand!"

Vanessa quirks an eyebrow and smirks at Clara before chuckling, "But you won't. I can protect Silvia. I am a vampire. And so is your beloved Silvia after I turned her."

With a snarl, Clara screams, "You WHAT?! I'll kill you WHORE!"

Clara then charges at Vanessa in a uncontrollable bloodthirsty rage. Vanessa merely smirks before teleporting out of the way. Vanessa does this five more times before speaking again in a bored tone, "You done? By the way, I had passionate unprotected sex with Silvia after I forcefully sired her in a mall washroom several hours ago!"

Clara gives a animalistic snarl, "YOUR FUCKING DEAD YOU WHORE!"

With an irritated scowl, Silvia puts her foot down, "Enough Clara. Vanessa you too."

Clara huffs in distaste while Vanessa merely shrugs her shoulders, "Your no fun. Whatever. Anyway, might as well tell you what I actually did with Silvia."

With Silvia's help, Vanessa recounts exactly what happened in the mall's washroom. Vanessa also explains how she fried V.V./OSI's listening devices. With a sigh Clara shakes her head, "What can you do about V.V? The bastard has eyes and ears everywhere. By the way, do you think it's wise to abandon the already established plan do to your impatience? Also, V.V. will react very badly when he hears of the surveillance equipment being fried."

Vanessa shrugs, "Don't matter now. Rias's brother and the other Devil Kings will deal with V.V. when the time comes. The question now is, will you defect to our side and join us? Rias and Sona have vastly more powerful siblings compared to that blond midget V.V."

With a quick glance at Silvia, Clara sighs, "Very well then I'll join you."

After these words, Rias and the others show up via a teleportation circle. With a sigh, Rias shakes her head, "Your unbelievable Vanessa. By the way, not to be rude, but what are you exactly?"

Vanessa raises an eyebrow, "Not offended. Anyway, I'm half-vampire half-Devil. Father's name is Kane Hackett. A pureblooded vampire while my mother's name is Monica Gäap. A pureblooded Devil. Hell, I even have my own peerage. I can call them here if you want. Until now, they were in Japan helping a local resistance group out in Shinjuku. Except for Erica. She goes to school here. You know her as Erica Wood. By the way, my Queen's name is Saeko Busujima."

Kallen's eyes widen, "You mean tell us The Sword of Tokonosu works for you?! Also Erica is... holy shit!"

Erica just groans. Ignoring her, Vanessa smirks, "Yep! Anyway I'll contact Saeko now. Just a second." A second later Vanessa opens up a communication circle. Four minutes later she manages to contact Saeko, "Saeko, is your mission complete?"

On the other end, Saeko nods, "Of course Vanessa. Give me your current location and we'll come to you."

After Vanessa gives Saeko her location it takes Saeko and the rest of Vanessa's peerage (excluding Erica) five minutes to arrive via teleportation circle. Afterwards Vanessa introduces her peerage to everyone as Saeko Busujima, Rin Tōsaka, Sakura Matō, Luviagelita Edelfelt, Miyu Edelfelt, Illyasviel von Einzbern, Chloe von Einzbern, Tokaku Azuma, Haru Ichinose, Saya Takagi, Shizuka Marikawa, Alice Maresato, Asami Nakaoka and Rei Miyamoto.

After the introductions, with help from the others, Vanessa explains everything that's happened to her peerage (except for Erica who is already in the know). After the explanations are done, Kallen suddenly speaks up, "So what now?"

Vanessa smirks, "This."

Vanessa then pulls Silvia into a kiss.

* * *

_**Due to both the type of explicit nature and the Site's policy, the lemon is moved into AO3**_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

* * *

**Edit*: I completely forgot to mention this when I first posted this story (I meant to write this, but I completely and utterly forgot.) But the Peerage members (all from multiple fandoms) of Vanessa Hackett, Mio Naruse, Maria Naruse, Grayfia Lucifuge, Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Seekvaira Agares, Cleria Belial, Ravel Phenex, Roygun Belphegor, Serafall Leviathan, Bafeel Furcas, Lilitifa Vepar, Venelana Gremory, Ingvild Leviathan, Eneely Vassago and Misla Bael (besides those that make their appearance in this chapter (on this site) make their official debut in the lemon. However Since MA content isn't allowed on this site, you can only find their debut on AO3. Also of importance: In this story, Grayfia Lucifuge is no longer Sirzechs's Queen. Also she has a Peerage of her own. Despite this, Grayfia's still married to Sirzechs (also she still works for him (excluding her duties as Sirzechs' Queen). This wasn't even a concept when I first wrote this. I'll figure out how this happens as the story progresses. My OC's Senae Gäap and Raven Andromalius (as well as their respective Peerages) makes their official dabut in this chapter, but you can find the debut only in the lemon. Also, the Göndul (I added her because... well that would be telling... just know she _IS_ important to the story) that appears in this story is from High School DXD Canon. In canon she is Rossweisse's grandmother. She makes her official debut in this chapter (however she only appears in the lemon which you can only view on AO3 due to this site banning MA content).**

**Vanessa Hackett is an OC.  
Pavel Jughashvili is a fictional (alternate) leader of the Soviet Union.**

**The Brynhildr that appears in this fic is from High school DXD.**

**This fanfic has multiple fandoms. The list of characters in the multiple fandoms in this fic as well as the list of Peerages are are located on my fourm. You can find the list in the thread titled: List Of The Infiltrator's Fandoms and characters. I'm doing this because the list is massive.**

**Since the the canon Citrus characters Ichika, Udagawa, Kana and Manami don't canonically have full names (as far as I'm aware of), I have given them the names of Ichika Furukawa, Midori Udagawa, Kana Fujimoto and Manami Fujiwara respectively.**

**Margaret Daniels Is not a OC. She's a canon character (solely excluding her last name). Margaret first appears in the The Miraculous Birthday then again in the Lelouch of the Re;surrection. Since there's so little information on her (not even a last name) I gave her the last name of Daniels.**

**Since the canon characters Kanae, Hina and Hiru from the manga Voiceful don't canonically have last names, I gave them the names Kanae Yamada, Hina Fujimoto and Hiru Sakamoto.**

**Since the canon Kisses, Sighs, and Cherry Blossom Pink (Kuchibiru Tameiki Sakurairo) characters Chiharu, Eri and Nozaka don't canonically have last names, I gave them the names Chiharu Kirihara, Eri Fujisaki and Nozaka Sugiyama.**

**Since the canon video game Akai Ito character Yumei canonically doesn't have a last name, I given her the name Yumei Futaba.**

**Kaede Katase and Arisu Murayama aren't OC's they are actually the Katase and Murayama from DXD canon. I just gave Katase and Murayama first names.**

**Carve-Tan name is Emily Wood and is a full sister to Sophie Wood. Also Erica Wood isn't an OC, she is a nameless CG canon background character that is seen in R1 Episode 3: The ponytailed Blue haired girl taking to Kallen when she (Kallen) is first introduced in Episode 3. She (the ponytailed Blue haired girl) is also seen in R1 Episode 21. She's one of the people pulling Ohgi and Villetta Nu into Ashford Academy just after he (Ohgi) is hesitant about entering a Britannian School (Ashford Academy). Since I don't want to use too many OC's in this story I've decided to flesh out the ponytailed Blue haired girl and give her the name Erica Wood and also make her a full sister to Sophie Wood.**

**Kunou, Nunnally vi Britannia, Mao (Nighmare or Nunnally), Alice Shaing, Kaguya Sumeragi, Alice (Code Geass), Ayano Kosaka, Jiang Lihua, Le Fay Pendragon, Asia Argento, Mittelt, Tosca, Koneko Toujou, Ruka Asato, Mana Itosu, Yuniko Kōzuki, Margaret (Code Geass), Alice Maresato, Kaede Furutani, Hanako Ohmuro, Utai Shinomiya and Laila la Britannia have been aged up to sixteen years old.**


End file.
